Miliknya
by Shiro-nyan
Summary: [Sequel!] Kelulusan terasa datang lebih cepat saat Hansol benar-benar tidak menginginkannya/ Itu yang berarti kakak kelas miliknya akan pergi satu petak lebih jauh lagi/ Bahkan beberapa dari teman seangkatannya beranggapan bahwa semua nilai yang ia dapat di raport karena ia bersama miliknya. /Svt fanfic/ hansol as main character/ dldr.


04 Juni 2016

 **WARNING!**

typo(s);boyslove;svtfanfic;dldr

.

* * *

Kelulusan terasa datang lebih cepat saat Hansol benar-benar tidak menginginkannya. Itu yang berarti kakak kelas _miliknya_ akan pergi satu petak lebih jauh lagi. (Karena berbeda tingkatan, berbeda kelas dan berbeda umur sudah membuatnya _agak sedikit_ lebih jauh)

Dia tidak masalah karena _miliknya_ akan pergi untuk mengejar mimpi, meraih dunianya yang terbentang lebih luas daripada saat sedang di bangku menengah atas. Tapi kakak kelas yang lain —sebenanya ' _saingannya yang lain'_ akan mengambil segala kesempatan yang ada untuk selangkah lebih dekat pada _miliknya._

Miliknya itu yang berarti dunianya, atau setengah jiwa, atau apapun itu. Jadi intinya _miliknya_ itu seseorang yang ia sayangi lebih dari dunianya.

Seseorang yang ia klaim miliknya itu sudah terdaftar sebagai murid universitas lumayan bagus yang letaknya lima blok dari sekolah Hansol. Tidak terlalu jauh memang, tapi hatinya gelisah. Dan ia harus bertahan selama setahun kedepan duduk di bangkunya dan menatap lurus papan tulis agar nilainya bertahan apik sampai kelulusan. Tanpa miliknya yang sudah berkeliaran di universitas baru dengan suasana baru. (Hansol takut kalau-kalau ada seseorang baru yang mengisi hati miliknya)

Dulu, meskipun Hansol dan _miliknya_ tepisah jarak antar ruangan kelas bahkan lantai disetiap gedung, paling tidak ia masih bisa mengawasi _miliknya_ ketika istirahat atau saat ekstrakurikuler. Fyi, ruang kelas vokal dan rap itu terpaut tripleks tipis sebagai pembatas.

Hansol dilema, tahun depan ia harus menyusul _miliknya_ untuk masuk unversitas yang sama. Menjaga cintanya agar tidak direngut orang. Menjaga _miliknya_ yang sumpah demi dewa seribu kali lebih sulit didapatkan dari pada ia harus menyelam laut atlantik. _Miliknya_ sudah jelas pandai, masuk peringkat tujuh pararel, berapa kali menang lomba sains pula. Sementara dirinya hanya bule yang otaknya encer di inggris saja. (meski rap-nya lumayan)

(Bahkan beberapa dari teman seangkatannya beranggapan bahwa semua nilai yang ia dapat di raport karena ia bersama _miliknya._ )

Dari atas, Hansol menatap beberapa anak osis yang sedang menyiapkan panggung di tengah lapangan. Kegiatan Tengah Semester sudah tinggal menghitung hari, ia tidak menyangka tiga bulan belakangan rasanya lama sekali. Hansol jadi ingat tahun lalu, saat _miliknya_ dan ia duet bersama di atas panggung untuk penutupan.

(Esoknya, Hansol di damprat Seungcheol-sunbae habis-habisan. Ia menarik dasi Hansol lalu mendesis; "Sial, dia lebih tampan dariku!" Sambil menggigit tissue.)

Hansol paham betul kalau ia hanya seorang yang mencoba masuk kedalam hidup _miliknya_ yang jauh berbeda darinya. Dari sudut manapun _miliknya_ lebih matang secara pikiran dan sifat, berbeda dengan ia yang kekanakan dan konyol. Hansol terlihat kalem di luar, namun jauh didalam hatinya ia memendam rasa cemburu —yang berlebihan, mati-matian. _Miliknya_ telihat menarik dari sisi manapun, itu sebabnya banyak orang berdatangan untuk membuat _miliknya_ menjadi _miliknya._

 _Miliknya_ begitu bersinar dan terlihat tanpa celah, meski kenyataannya ada lubang lebar menganga bernama luka yang disembunyikan dengan apik oleh pemiliknya. Hansol sendiri tahu, namun tidak pernah bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hari itu, setelah ia nekat membolos bimbel malam, Hansol menyelinap masuk kedalam flat _miliknya_ yang terlihat tenang. (Hansol sedikit was-was kalau-kalau _miliknya_ akan diculik, sekitar sini terlalu sepi dan itu berbahaya.)

Mahasiswa semester awal memang masih terlihat santai, atau bahkan terlihat pengangguran. Jadi, Hansol tidak kaget melihat _miliknya_ sedang bermanja dengan selimut di depan televisi. Hansol mengendap, lalu menyelinap kedalam selimut —sekaligus rengkuhan, _miliknya_ yang begitu hangat. _Miliknya_ kaget namun tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan senyum bersama kekehan yang membawa mereka dalam kedamaian.

Mereka meringkuk seperti bola diatas sofa.

(Dua jam setelahnya, _miliknya_ memaksanya pulang karena Hansol ada ujian esok hari.)

* * *

Hansol tidak sempat melihat _miliknya_ secara langsung karena minggu depan penuh ujian. Ia terpaksa duduk dimejanya dan belajar hingga pagi datang, ditemani lampu belajar yang menyala duapuluhempatjam. Sesekali mereka bertemu pandang dengan vidio call, Hansol bersumpah _miliknya_ seribu kali lebih manis jika dilihat secara langsung.

Setelah ujian terakhir selesai dengan cepat —sebenarnya karena Hansol ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan _miliknya,_ Hansol berlari menuju Halte bus, berteduh karena tidak suka matahari menyengat kulitnya yang sensitif. Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai pada halte tujuannya, ia paham _miliknya_ tidak suka menunggu jadi ia berangkat satu jam lebih awal dari yang di janjikan.

(Tetapi setelah dua jam menunggu, Hansol tidak menemukan _miliknya_ berlari mendekatinya)

Ia nekat berlari menuju universitas di seberang, mungkin _miliknya_ sedang ada urusan mendadak dan ia bisa menemaninya. Hansol sudah terlalu ingin melihat miliknya yang dibalut kemeja musim panas, sudah tujuh hari melalui musim panas dan mereka belum bertemu pandang sama sekali.

Universitas ternyata lebih ramai dari dugaannya, banyak orang berlalu lalang, ada beberapa kakak kelas yang menyapanya. (Padahal Hansol tidak kenal). Ia sempat bertemu Seungcheol, dan orang itu menatap sengit dirinya lalu melengos begitu saja.

Hansol mengirim sebuah pesan;

 _Kau dimana?_

Suara nyaring notifikasi langsung terdengar tidak begitu lama;

 _Dikantin, aku sedang mengerjakan proyek. Sudah menunggu lama?_

Hansol buru-buru membalas;

 _Tidak, aku baru sampai. Aku menyusul 5 menit lagi, jangan kemana-mana!_

—ia langsung berlari kecil menuju banner kuning yang bertuliskan; canteen, dan itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Nyatanya Hansol tidak memperdulikan suara notifikasi yang baru saja terdengar karena ia ingin segera bertemu dengan _miliknya._

 _Jangan! Aku sedang sibuk, Hansol-ah._

* * *

Hansol baru sempat membuka alat komunikasinya ketika jauh didepannya ia melihat miliknya duduk manis berhadapan dengan Soonyoung. _Miliknya_ menggenggam kotak kado biru dengan pita lucu, ia tidak ingin melihat hal terbesarnya maka, langsung berbalik sambil mengetik pesan singkat.

 _Okay._

(Tanpa emotikon lucu dan bahasa yang manis. Ia luar biasa kecewa.)

(Dari sekian banyak hal yang ia lewati, Hansol terlalu sakit untuk menyebutkan memori yang satu ini.)

* * *

Esoknya suara notifikasi terdengar menggebu-gebu tapi Hansol mengacuhkannya.

Pada dasarnya, orang sepertinya adalah seorang yang kelewat pendiam. Atau bahkan kelewat dingin untuk disapa. Namun melihat dari _miliknya_ menyapanya pertama kali itu anugerah yang luar biasa karena Hansol bisa tepukau dengan bagaimana suara meluncur keluar dari bibir merah muda pucat.

Hansol bukan tipe siswa tampan yang hobi tebar pesona seperti Seungcheol. Dia memang tampan secara visual, namun dia tidak pernah merasa sehangat itu sekita _miliknya_ menyapa jauh dari yang lain, sangat berbeda, dan rasanya aneh.

Ketika para gadis menyapanya dengan semburat merah muda, maka _miliknya_ akan menyapanya merah padam karena amarah. Belum sempat bertemu namun Hansol sudah menghancurkan separuh kepercayaannya pada _miliknya_ —meskipun setelah itu dirinya mampu membangun kepercayaannya yang sekuat baja.

Namun, seakan balas dendam, _miliknya_ menghancurkan kepercayaannya. Dengan lebih kejam.

Hansol tidak pernah berani menuntut apapun karena semua yang ia lakukan hanya tertuju untuk _miliknya._ Menuntut timbal balik tidak akan berarti apapun asal _miliknya_ tetap bersamanya hingga akhir.

* * *

Malam harinya Hansol sibuk menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone._ Cahaya lampu belajarnya mulai meredup dan ia buru-buru mengganti baterai sebelum mulai mengisi esai empat lembar yang ditulis diatas perkamen untuk besok lusa. Perkamennya hampir sobek karena Hansol terlalu keras menghapusnya, ia terancam menulis ulang. (Namun pikirannya masih terbakar kecewa yang luar biasa panas, jadi secara tidak sadar ia menghapus semakin keras.)

Matanya menatap kartu nomor yang terbelah menjadi dua disudut meja. Hansol buru-buru melepasnya dari _handphone_ setelah sampai di apartemen, Hansol tidak sengaja mematahkannya. Selama delapanbelastahun ia hidup, tidak pernah merasakan kecewa semengerikan ini. Semua yang ia inginkan terpenuhi dalam waktu singkat, tapi untuk kali ini? Ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak kecuali berserah diri kepada bulan.

Hansol nekat memotong kabel telepon apartemennya, mengganti kata sandi media sosialnya bahkan kata sandi apartemennya.

(Ia terlihat menyedihkan dengan menangis di bawah selimut, bel pintu apartemennya berdemo dan tidak ada niatan untuk mengeceknya.)

* * *

Kantong matanya terlihat lebih parah seminggu kemudian. Hansol jauh lebih pendiam hingga minghao tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Ia belajar dengan sangat keras, melupakan makan bahkan darah yang menetes keluar dari lubang hidung.

(Mereka pikir, itu hanya stress kecil menjelang ujian.)

Hansol sempat diam-diam mengikuti _miliknya_ saat sedang pulang, dia tidak terkejut saat Soonyoung menepuk kepala _miliknya_. Jadi Hansol mulai berbalik dan berjalan pulang, menaikkan tudung jaketnya lalu berlalu mengacuhkan rasa nyeri di hati. Hansol sudah bertekad sejauh ini.

* * *

Setelah ujian akhir, Hansol tetap mengurung dirinya dikamar.

Dia tidak lagi memikirkan _miliknya_ atau apapun menyangkut _miliknya._ Bahkan ketika mereka berpapasan di lorong saat Hansol ujian masuk universitas, tidak ada yang saling menyapa. Apa lagi bertegur sapa. Hansol semakin yakin kalau dia memang sudah tergantikan.

.

Hansol berjalan tergesa. Setelah melihat pengumuman maba di mading, ia buru-buru masuk dalam gedung fakultas seni. _Miliknya_ terlalu mencolok dari segi manapun, jadi tidak susah menemukannya di antara kumpulan mahasiswa yang menatapnya takjub.

 _Miliknya_ tepat didepan mata, menatapnya lekat-lekat dan nyaris menjatuhkan kamus inggrisnya ke atas tanah (Hansol buru-buru menangkapya).

"Dengarkan aku," _miliknya_ mengangguk, masih menatapnya lekat-lekat. "aku tahu aku tetap bocah keras kepala yang tidak tau aturan."

Hansol beruntung karena zaman sekarang orang-orang mulai tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, jadi ia mencuri kecupan singkat dan kembali berbicara; "Aku sudah bisa membuktikan bahwa aku bisa lolos ujian masuk tanpamu. Lihat?" ia menyerahkan kertas dengan namanya yang di ketik dengan print hitam.

"Jadi kumohon, jangan gantikan aku."

 _Miliknya_ masih menatapnya. Mengangguk sedikit. "Kau berhasil," lalu memeluknya tiba-tiba diikuti makian halus yang teredam kain kemeja; " _Aku merindukanmu, bodoh."_

Hansol tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Ya. Aku berhasil, Jihoon,"

* * *

P.s: tamat. Didedikasikan untuk kakak sarang madu yang ngeyel minta sequel. Jangan protes sama endingnya, dd sudah buntung/? Butuh keyakinan kuat buat nulis Jihoon!trash karena aku Cuma percaya SoonHoon (dan sedikit JiCheol). _ **Btw ini sequel dari chococheese yang aku publish di akun lamaku yang lupa sandi.**_

P.s.s: Tapi Jihoon cocok di pasangain dengan siapapun, asoy.

p.s.s: gamau komentar lebih. Semoga suka, maaf mengecewakan. kalau masih bingung dengan beberpa hal, bisa ditanyakan. Maaf untuk typo-

* * *

Jihoon mengeluarkan kotak kado biru dengan pita lucu, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Hansol.

"Ini—"

"—sudah kubilang, jangan gantikan aku dengan Soonyoung, Jihoon."

"Siapa yang mau menggantikanmu?"

"Kau. Soonyoung memberikanmu ini, dan kau malah pamer padaku?"

"Phf! Jadi itu yang membuatmu melupakanku selama berbulan-bulan?"

"Aku hanya menenangkan hatiku!"

"Kau sepertinya memang stress ujian, Hansol-ah. Pikiranmu kacau, jangan nethink seperti itu—" Jihoon tertawa. Hansol menatapnya lekat, meminta penjelasan.

"—ini kado ulang tahunmu, bodoh. Kau terlalu sibuk bimbel dan belajar sehingga tidak ingat hal general seperti itu, kan?"

"...hah?"

"Dasar bodoh."


End file.
